The Den Of The Beast
by Dutchman89
Summary: As part of the Rebellion, Sam has to infiltrate Hell and the Devil's home. What he didn't take into account, was the guardian. Noncon, tentacle!sex, slash, a little hurt comfort. SamXmonster and a little SamXdevil


**Title:** The Den Of The Beast**  
Author: **Slashydutchie**  
Fandom: **Reaper**  
Pairing/character: **Sam/Tentacle Monster, some Sam/Devil**  
Rating: **M**  
Prompt: **"Make it stop, please...!" weeboo**  
Kink: **Tentacle sex, non-con, multiple orgasms, breathless**  
Notes/Warnings: **Tentacle sex, non-con, multiple orgasms, breathless, slash, some H/c. Spoilers up to and including S01E15.

Well, Sam had really done it now. No longer was he Sam Oliver, Reaper for the Devil. Gone were the days of Sam Oliver, part of the Demon rebellion. Even Sam Oliver, double agent for the Devil in the Demon rebellion was gone. Today, Sam had become Sam Oliver, triple agent for the Demon rebellion against the Devil who he was supposedly and previously in favour of.

Anyone else getting confused here?

All in all, it was really quite simple. The Devil had wanted him to spy on Tony, Tony had found out, Sam had agreed to turn spy once again on the Devil and Tony had decided not to eat him. Especially the not getting eaten part was rather important.

In order to help the resistance, Sam had to steal the actual sword of the archangel Michael.

This was why Sam was currently creeping through an empty amusement park in the middle of the night, looking for the gateway to Hell. It made sense, in a way.

The highway to Hell was, at least in this part of the world, a seemingly endless traffic jam full of cars with little children. It wasn't too bad in comparison to England, for instance, where it was the M25 London orbital motorway. That thing was just paved with pure evil. Three hours worth of screaming kids paled in comparison. At least, that was the small comfort Sam was clinging onto as he made his way towards the toilets.

Thank… whoever… the park was closed at this time of night, or there would've been a line. A BIG line.

Just another thing that made the place Hell on earth.

The portal wasn't difficult to find. It was the second handicapped bathroom. The one that was closed at all times, even if there would be a horde of disabled people filling every nook and cranny of the park waiting in line. The one all the mothers would be glaring at, almost willing it to open so they'd spend five less minutes with nagging children.

They were lucky it never obeyed.

Sam walked up to the door and heaved a sigh. He almost regretted not informing Sock and Ben, but he just couldn't let his friends put themselves in this kind of danger. The occasional escaped soul was one thing, but this… this was going up against the Devil. The risk was simply too big.

Time for the knocking code. Six fast raps. Pause. Six slow knocks. Pause. Another six fast raps. Now wait for it…

The next second a big, black hand grabbed Sam and pulled him inside.

"You must be Roger," the Reaper choked out after repressing the usual urge to scream. The demon wasn't too different from Tony. He was a bit smaller, had glowing red eyes and there were a few yellowish lines across his body. That aside, Roger pretty much fit into Sam's standard demon profile.

"Hush. Follow me, Reaper," the demon hissed. It was new to Sam, actually being called 'Reaper'. Oh yes, he was a Reaper, but people didn't go around addressing him as such. Apparently things went down a little different here. While musing about this, Sam nearly didn't notice Roger turning around and walking ahead of him. He just spotted the yellow tip of the demon's tail going around the corner and hurried after him.

From the glimpses Sam got on the way, Hell didn't seem quite as bad as he'd imagined. Then again, they were sneaking around the back passages, so there was quite a reasonable chance they were just avoiding the really bad parts. It sounded like something Tony would think of… 'Don't freak him out by showing him where he's going, we don't want the Reaper chickening out on us'. Yes... that would totally be Tony's style, bless him. Unless blessing a demon would hurt him, in that case damn him. Whichever worked. Sam decided to get some info on that later on. If he survived this.

When they finally stopped Sam nearly bumped into the demon in front of him.

"Is this it?" the Reaper inquired, looking around. It was dark… hot, of course… but other than that the space appeared to be quite empty. Perhaps special goggles would be required?

"This is as far as I go. You…" Roger pointed towards what seconds ago had appeared to be solid black rock, but squinting at it Sam could see a very narrow niche. He gulped.

"Good luck, Reaper." With those words the demon disappeared in the way beings from Hell tended to. Quickly, leaving Sam alone, scared and slightly confused.

Well, into the niche… this would be fun.

It was narrow, that being in the nature of niches. It was also quite a long tunnel, as it turned out. To add to his discoveries, Sam found out the walls hadn't originally been black. They'd been charred. This resulted in Sam also getting a bit blackened by the bloody stuff. Great. Perfect.

After what seemed like forever, Sam could see some light penetrating the darkness around him. He attempted to pick up his pace, rubbing at quite a high speed against the warm blackened stone. As it turned out, the warm blackened jagged stone… which had just torn at least the back of his jeans and, if the feeling against his bum was anything to go by, his Scooby Doo boxer shorts.

Brilliant.

Finally, he was out of the crack in the rocks. His muscles ached, there were black patches on his clothes and skin and his ass was hanging out, but at least there was freedom of movement combined with somewhat less searing heat than there was in the rest of the place.

After revelling in the presence of space in which to move and comparatively cool air to breathe, Sam took in his surroundings. It was a cave, of course, but an alarmingly large one. Most of it was taken up by a huge lake that seemed to go on into infinity, bridged partly by the same kind of stone all of Hell appeared to be made out of. It led to an island of sorts, more of a rocky outcrop in the water really, on which there was a surprisingly normal looking house.

So… this was where the Devil lived. The den of the beast. Goody. The world was just full of joy when you were Sam Oliver.

Well, at least the next part of the plan appeared to be straightforward. Cross the bridge. How dangerous could it be? The stone appeared solid enough… there were no large scythes on either side or an obviously covered hole in the middle. It would be like a walk in the park.

A guy could always hope, right?

Sam took a big breath. He was already going to Hell when he died no matter what, so if anything happened it would just safe him a trip. Not much for motivation, but it would have to do. He stepped onto the bridge.

Nothing happened.

Well, that was a relief. Then again, maybe it was to give false hope. That would be the Devil's style, make people think they're safe and then strike. Ever so carefully, Sam lifted his right foot, then put it down in front of him, squeezing his eyes shut.

Once again, nothing happened.

Grinning like a bloody idiot, Sam continued on his way. That is, until he came at the middle of the bridge. Maybe something would be triggered there, so there was absolutely no chance of escape. Sam picked up a pebble and tossed it, taking some comfort in the fact that it wasn't instantly destroyed. Okay, here goes nothing… the Reaper stepped onto the middle of the bridge.

Nothing.

Sam broke into a sprint a crossed the rest of the bridge, all the while absolutely nothing happened. Then, he made The Mistake. Sam Oliver did the one thing you should never ever do when in Hell. Satisfied with his accomplishment he turned around, hands at his side and a smile on his face… as he looked back.

Instantly he was grabbed by something large, powerful and slimy.

Gasping from the shock, Sam looked underneath him. Nothing he could see gave him any comfort. All there appeared to be was water and tentacles… lots and lots of tentacles.

Was this how it was going to end? Somehow Sam had always envisioned his own death as something heroic, sacrificing himself for the greater good… or his friends… or Andi. He'd deserved a death like that, right?! He was already going to spend eternity in Hell, through no fault of his own, at least he should go out doing something great. That should be his right!

But not to be. This was where it would end for Sam Oliver, squeezed to death by a Hellish tentacle monster in the place where he would be tortured for eternity as payment for a deal he never made. The hatred towards his parents shocked him, but Sam couldn't help feeling it course through every fibre of his being. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't!

His self-pity trip was suddenly interrupted by a lack of squeezing. Well, he was still being squeezed by the giant tentacle, quite tightly at that, but the grip was no longer getting any firmer. Sam barely had time to wonder about this when he felt something slimy rub against his bare behind. As he yelped in shock another tentacle forced its way into Sam's mouth, effectively gagging the young man.

This didn't in any way delay the inquisitive tentacle at his rear end, which was now pushing itself in between Sam's cheeks, coating his crack with the slimy stuff.

Sam shouted against the thing in his mouth, tears streaming across his face. Maybe he wouldn't lose his life, just his dignity… or perhaps the thing just liked playing with its food before killing it. Sam tried not to think, which soon became quite easy as his entire mind was taken up by the searing pain in his behind as the tentacle pushed inside.

Being a curious young man, Sam had of course experimented, but his 'experience' in this particular area was limited to the occasional finger while jerking off. The fact that at those times he'd been thinking about the 'man' whose house he'd been about to infiltrate didn't improve things at all. It just added shame to his overall humiliation.

Imagine his shock when the tentacle inside him hit a spot that quite literally made Sam see stars. This only added confusion to the mix of emotions already going through the young man, being raped by a horrible tentacle monster wasn't supposed to feel anything near good. Yet, the huge thing up his ass made Sam moan against the tentacle stuffed in his mouth and his treacherous dick stand to attention.

The tentacle kept working itself in and out of Sam's no longer virgin hole… unless tentacles didn't count, but by the feel of the damned thing it counted more than the average man could dream of. It was huge and kept brushing that hot spot deep inside the Reaper over and over again until Sam just couldn't take any more. He could feel his body betraying him, his muscles clenching and his dick squirting its juices against the inside of his boxers as pure pleasure flooded him.

The second he came down to earth from the most intense orgasm of his life, Sam sobbed. Once that happened, he had no choice but to start bawling like a little child as the thing kept on pounding into his sensitive hole. Sam almost choked as the tentacle in his mouth blocked his airway and his nose was getting blocked up due to his crying, which was only interrupted by his smothered screams of orgasm over and over again.

It seemed to go on for eternity. Sam wanted nothing more than to cry out to whatever deity or demon or being that would listen. Just to say something like 'Make it stop, please...!' , but the thing didn't even allow him that much. Maybe he'd already died and this was just what was going to happen to him. Sam had been on the verge of believing this, giving up hope and resigning to an eternity of being raped time and time again when a voice cut through the sounds of his defilement. Well, not so much a voice as something that felt like pure power and outrage, truly more a sensation than a sound.

"STOP IT!"

It took Sam a few moments before he managed to open his eyes, darkness was already creeping in at the borders of his vision due to his lack of oxygen. When he finally succeeded, the sight that greeted him had never been more welcome. It was the Devil.

His relief melted away like snow in the Nevada desert when he managed to focus on the man's expression. Tony's demon looks were like a kitten compared to the Devil's expression right now. Never before had Sam seen anyone look this livid, the man appeared to be furious. Sam whimpered. How was he supposed to help it? He was getting raped by a terrible… thing… and the Devil was blaming him?! He truly was pure evil!

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

Well, how was he supposed to do that?! The monster was holding him up, not the other way around! Wait… suddenly it dawned on Sam that he wasn't on the receiving end of the Devil's fury, but the monster was. The Devil was defending him… and thank some supernatural being the tentacle thing obeyed. It gently lowered Sam back towards the bridge, but he never made it to the ground.

The very second he was close enough, the Devil snatched his Reaper away from the monster and held him in his arms. The physical closeness freaked Sam out, but only very little. Strange as it might sound, the Devil was his saviour.

"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER! GO!"

There was a terrible slurping sound and something like a whine. The next second the monster had disappeared.

"Sammy? Sammy? Are you alright?" The Devil's expression and voice had changed 180 degrees in less than a second, suddenly he was all gentleness and concern. Sam could do nothing but gasp, breathless, as he clung onto his boss for dear life.

"It's going to be alright, Sammy… I'll take care of you. I promise, little one, I'm going to be there for you. It's gonna be alright." The Devil planted the gentlest of kisses on Sam's forehead before carrying him over the bridge and into his house.

_Fin_

**A/N:** I might write a sequel to this. What do you guys think?


End file.
